Final Fantasy Discovery/Allusions
This is list of allusions in Final Fantasy Discovery. '' *The antagonistic state, Palamecia, is named after the antagonistic state from ''Final Fantasy II, Palamecia. *Mysidia is named after Mysidia and according to the description given in the "Collections" menu, wizards of all kinds live there, like in the original Mysidia. '' *Reeve Highwind is a dragoon, just like Kain Highwind. They share the same last name and Reeve uses Kain's Holy Dragoon sprite from '' . * s appear in the game as guardians of the four crystals. Currently, only Rubicante and Scarmiglione appeared. '' *Mid Marquez's name comes from Mid Previa. *Lix is named after Bartz Klauser's hometown and a remix of "My Home, Sweet Home", a location track for Lix from ''Final Fantasy V, acts as its background theme. *Tycoon is named after the Kingdom of Tycoon. *Lyra Tycoon is a playable princess hailing from Tycoon alluding to Lenna Charlotte Tycoon who is also a princess of Tycoon, in Final Fantasy V. '' *Cid Margrace was originally named "Cid Marquez", initially making him named after . *Narshe is based on Narshe and like the original, it's located at the entrance to the mountains. *The reservation in the pub in Narshe is under the name "Palazzo", a reference to Kefka Palazzo. *In pre-''End of Summer demos, one of mercenaries that accompanies Cid was named after one of the protagonists of Final Fantasy VI, Locke Cole. They both had silver hair. He replaced "Lightning" in the third demo of the game. Since then he was replaced with a different character. *Also, King Edgar is mentioned and is indicated to make an assignment with Cid at Narshe. *Cid's initial Limit Break is Spinning Edge which originated as a for Celes Chere. *Most of Cid's Tools are named after Tools used by Edgar Roni Figaro. Most of the abilities share similar effects, as well. '' *In pre''End of Summer demos, one of the mercenaries that accompanied Cid was named after the protagonist of Final Fantasy VII, Cloud Strife. Both wielded Buster Sword, ciuld use Braver, and had blond hair. Since then he was replaced with a different character. *In the first demo, Vicks Farron was able to use Aerith Gainsborough's level 2 Limit Break, Fury Brand. Since the "Release Something Weekend" demo, she uses Aerith's level 1 Limit Break, Healing Wind. *The Lifestream is named after the ethereal substance of the same name from Final Fantasy VII. '' *In pre-''End of Summer demos, one of the mercenaries that accompanied Cid was named after the protagonist of Final Fantasy VIII, Squall Leonhart. They both wielded the Lionheart and had auburn hair. Since then he was replaced with a different character. *Draw Points refer to one of methods of acquiring magic in Final Fantasy VIII. *PuPu is one of the Mission Marks. *Ultimecia is set to appear as an optional boss. '' *Burmecia is a nation famous for their dragoons: this is also true with ''Final Fantasy Discovery, where one of playable characters, Reeve Highwind, is a dragoon from Burmecia. *Cid's unlockable Limit Break is named after Zidane Tribal's strongest ability which is only available under the effects of Trance. '' *Cid's seemingly uneasy relationship with his father is reminiscent of the relationship between Tidus and Jecht, where Tidus is resentful of his father, while his father sees his son as a failure. *The summons' name comes from ''Final Fantasy X naming of summons, aeons. In both games, they are integral to the story. *"Fiend" is a term used for monsters coming from the Crystarium, alluding to the fact that "fiend" is a term used to describe enemies coming from the Farplane. Moreover, the track that plays for the battle against the Fiend Fire Elemental is a remix of the boss theme "Enemy Attack". *The Mi'ihen Highroad is named after the location of the same name. '' *Shinra is mentioned in empty Bestiary entries by label: "Not enough data.—Shinra". *Nethicite is used to summon Aeons. In ''Final Fantasy XII, nethicite is the most powerful source of magickal energy: this somewhat finds it parity in Final Fantasy: Discovery as it negates effects of the Fire Crystal which would burn those without the Nethicite in their hands. *Many Mission Marks are taken directly from Final Fantasy XII. These are: Gil Snapper, Pisco Demon, Lindwyrm, Trickster, and Fafnir. *Cid's new last name, "Margrace", originates from Final Fantasy XII where one of the characters is named "Al-Cid Margrace", although despite having "Cid" in his name, Al-Cid is in no way associated with technology like typical Cid is. '' *One of the mercenaries that accompanies Cid was named after the protagonist of ''Final Fantasy XIII, Lightning. They both wielded the Hauteclaire. He had been changed to "Locke". *Fiends hail from the Crystarium: Crystarium is the name of the character development system in Final Fantasy XIII where characters raise their stats and learn new abilities by stumbling upon crystals while progressing through the Crystarium. *Several Mission Marks are taken directly from Final Fantasy XIII. These are: Ectopudding, Zenobia, Gelatitan, Attacus, Shaolong Gui, and Vercingetorix. Category:Allusions Category:Final Fantasy Discovery